Perfect Partner
by KB-RC23
Summary: Post-Episode Fic for Cops and Robbers. "We're partners. It's what we do." Rated M. *Updated 11/18/15* One-shot.


**It's been a long time since I've posted and I apologize. Not to worry, there will be plenty of stories in the future.**

 **This fic is for _LilyMcGrath47_. Thanks for your prompt. I wanted to mix in seriousness with some fluff, so hopefully it turned out that way.**

 **Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

 _"We're partners. It's what we do." "Some of us more than others." -Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle_

* * *

 **[Perfect Partner]**

"I still don't believe you've saved my life nine times," Kate grumbles as she curls up on the couch directly across from Rick, her sock covered feet tucked underneath her. Dinner with his family had been a surprising success, not that she had any doubts. She enjoyed spending time with his mother and daughter, but now, as they sip on the wine, she is grateful the two redheads have retired for the evening.

It's more comfortable this way, Kate thinks as she smiles brightly at him from behind the rim of the wine glass. She watches as his jaw opens, a look of shock on his face. "Is that a complaining tone I detect in your voice, Detective?"

She shrugs, still blushing. "No, not at all. The very opposite, in fact. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the idea that you've got me beat by one."

"It's not a competition."

A sigh escapes her lips as she sets the wine glass down, "I know. It's just that I'm the cop. I'm the one who signed up for this, you didn't."

"On the contrary. I signed up for this a long time ago." Kate stares at him in silence, the conversation turning serious in an instant. "When are you going to realize that we're partners and that I'm in this just as much as you are? I may not be a cop but I still put myself on that line, every day. Same as you."

"Rick, trust me. I know that. I've seen it first-hand, and I couldn't..."

He waits but she doesn't continue. "Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't bear the thought that something may happen to you." He can hear the shakiness in her voice, it's slight but he definitely notices it. "Hell. What if something had happened to you today? You could've died in that bank. I just—" Watching her with great interest and no small amount of concern, he practically drops the wine glass and lunges at her the moment she starts to cry.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm right here and I'm alright," he comforts, his chin resting on the crown of her head and his arms wrapping around her small frame.

The weight of the day looms over them and it's in those few moments of silence that they realize just how lucky they are.

She's never broken down in front of him before, too proud to let him see her in such a vulnerable state. So she ducks her head into his chest, hoping that by hiding her face he won't notice just how fragile she is. But she knows he sees it, he can feel it as her body shakes in his arms. A part of her is scared – _terrified_ – to let him in like this, to let him see her so weak. Another part of her is grateful. She's thankful to have him here, holding her and whispering nothing but sweet words and reassurances as she let's the strong façade she's had on fall at her feet.

He's alive. He's okay and he's here with her.

Kate takes a deep breath, lets the beat of his heart calm her down as she gains control over her emotions. They sit on his couch for a while, relishing in each other's company and presence.

When she eventually pulls back, Rick's heart almost breaks at the concern and worry on her face. He raises a hand to cup her cheek, smiling at the fact that she leans into his touch. He wipes away the single tear on her cheek with a brush of his thumb. "Better?" He asks, licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah, better," she says softly as she looks at him intently.

Kate waits a few beats, watching as his tongue slides against his lips. God, those lips. She wants him, wants those lips to press against hers. She'd been _this_ close to kissing him in the bank, but of course, their almost kiss was interrupted. She quickly realizes that this is her chance. There are no interruptions to stop them now.

Rick tilts his head to the side in response to seeing the sudden change in mood that flashes across her face. "What is it?"

"I'm waiting," Kate answers, her voice stronger than before.

"For what?"

She watches him for a moment, noting how he is having to force his eyes from her lips to her eyes, how his breathing picks up, how his body sways slightly toward her as if caught in her gravitational pull.

"This," she says when he doesn't move. Kate then places her hand on his chest and leans up to kiss him.

The moment her lips brush his, Rick springs to life. His hands curl around her hips, pulling her closer as she tries to pull back. His lips seek hers, capturing them in a gentle peck.

She whispers, "Castle?"

"Yes?" He asks eagerly.

"About damn time," she says, earning a chuckle from Rick. It definitely lightens the mood, the pair laughing as they press their foreheads together.

"My thoughts exactly," Rick says as he closes his eyes for a brief moment. He leans in for another kiss, this time parting his lips and teasing hers with the tip of his tongue. Kate can only hum in approval as she opens her mouth, drawing him in as she presses against him. She enjoys feel of her breasts along his hard chest, the thin material of her shirt doing nothing to conceal the heat and warmth her body is giving off.

He reaches up, tugs at the clip that holds her hair in place, and then gently pulls it from her curls. He tosses the clip onto the coffee table, staring brightly at her. "Beautiful," he says in awe before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her once more.

Rick's fingers bury themselves the soft, dark mass as he parts her lips again, stroking her tongue sensuously with his. Kate grips his shoulders, lifts up from the couch just enough to then straddle his hips. She lowers herself down onto him fully, drowning in his kiss as she begins to circle her hips, pressing hard onto the rigid bulge in his jeans.

After one more sweep of her hips over his, it becomes too much. He wraps his arms around her waist and quickly rolls her over so that she is now pressed down onto the couch.

"Hey!" She protests.

Rick simply smiles as he holds his body away from hers, leaning in on his arms to kiss her again. Kate grins against his lips, the hard press of his mouth over hers making her forget the little switcheroo maneuver he pulled. In fact, she's starting to enjoy this position very much.

Kate pulls on his arms until he lowers his body to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly before murmuring, "Nice move there, slick," against his lips.

They kiss softly, exploring each other's mouths and noting the taste and touch of one another's lips, memorizing every movement. With each kiss, they take more and more, giving as much as they can until the need is almost unbearable.

Kate slides her hands down his back, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt as he trails kisses along her jaw. She gathers the material into her hands and pulls hard, tugging both the button-down and undershirt free from his jeans. As soon as she feels them give, she immediately seeks out the warm skin of his back, biting back a moan as the muscles tense under her light touch. She pulls his shirts up higher, struggling with the material trapped between them.

Rick nips at her throat gently, groaning in frustration as he pushes himself up to his knees and looks down at her, his chest heaving. He quickly unbuttons the shirt, thankful that he took the jacket off at dinner and making it one less thing to worry about. He frees his hands of the cuffs and tosses the blue shirt behind him before yanking the undershirt up over his head, letting it join the other shirt on the ground. Kate chuckles as she sits up, pressing her lips to the center of his chest. She can feel his heart beating rapidly.

Her lips curve into a smile as she grips the hem of her shirt, working it up over stomach. Rick can only sit back in shock as each bit of skin is revealed to him, his mouth watering at the sight. Soon, she is left only in her bra.

Rick leans down, pressing his lips to her collarbone and kissing his way to her shoulder as he wrestles to find the catch on the back of her bra. Kate reaches behind her to grab his hands and bring them towards her front. "Front clasp," she informs him with a smirk.

"Oh." When he unhooks it and slides the straps down her arms, Rick smiles and says, "I'm usually better at this."

"Out of practice?" she asks, wrapping her fingers around his arms.

"A bit. But not to worry, it'll come back to me."

"Oh goodie," she grins, rubbing her breasts teasingly against his chest, which causes him to lose his breath for a second. Kate kisses him, her fingers curling into his biceps as he spreads a hand over her back, crushing her to him. He plants the other hand on the couch to keep him balanced, slowly easing Kate down back onto her back. His legs rest on either side of hers, and Kate can feel how hard he is against her hip.

"I want you, Kate," he groans in a deep voice, the need seeping from his lips.

"Then take me."

It's all the encouragement he needs. He runs his hands slowly up over her stomach, spanning her ribcage with his long fingers, and finally cupping her breasts in his hands as he leans down and presses his lips to her stomach. He shifts back onto his knees, kissing his way up over her breastbone, his stubble scraping against her soft skin.

He smiles against her skin, nuzzling the valley between her breasts as he slides his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, before tangling her fingers with his. Just as his mouth reaches her left breast, there's a noise coming from upstairs.

They both freeze.

Then the sound of footsteps making their way closer and closer to the stairs gets the pair moving like no tomorrow. They scramble to get up and grab their clothes, before they bolt for the office and shut the door just in time to see Martha descending the staircase as they peek through the bookshelves.

Chest heaving, Kate leans her back against the cold door and gazes up as Rick focuses his eyes on her. They're pressed firmly against one another, making sure that they aren't seen through the openings of the shelves. The sound of a cabinet opening and closing hits their ears before they hear the sound of the sink faucet being turned on. Soon, Martha is making her way back upstairs, cup of water in hand.

Rick and Kate didn't dare make a sound until they heard the bedroom door close, only then did they relax, both sighing in relief.

"Well, that was way too close," Kate admits, following Rick as he leads her into his bedroom. "You realize that is the second time in one day that your mother has interrupted us?"

It takes him a second to understand what she means. "Right, at the bank," Rick sighs as he shuts the door closed, turning the deadbolt to ensure that they won't be having any more interruptions. "My mother and her timing; it's impeccable."

He faces Kate, takes a few steps toward her and relieves her of her clothes, dumping them onto the nearest chair. Closing the distance between the two of them once again, he places his hands on her hips, thumbs slipping through the belt loops on her jeans before leaning down to whisper, "Now, where were we before we were interrupted for the second and final time?"

Kate is quiet. She merely seals her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

The heat comes back in a full blaze; their momentary break long forgotten. All they can focus on is ridding each other of the remainder of their clothing, and after a minute, they are both completely naked.

Gently nudging her in the direction of the bed, Rick continues to mold his mouth with hers, his hands dancing over the warm skin of her hips, back, and shoulders. Kate can feel the edge of the bed at the back of her knees and slowly sinks down onto it, trying to pull him with her but he doesn't budge.

Breaking the kiss, she looks up at him in confusion. But her puzzlement only lasts so long, as he sinks down onto his knees and runs his hands up her legs. Slowly spreading them apart, he settles them over his shoulders as his mouth ghosts over her center. The tiny prickle of stubble on his cheeks tickles her inner thighs as he places a kiss on each leg, teasing her with his mouth.

His palms spread over her hips and dip down to the curve of her ass, giving each cheek a firm squeeze just as his mouth comes into contact with her wetness. Kate groans, fingers tangling in his hair to keep him there, her hips pushing up to meet him. He takes his time, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue.

Kate rocks her hips, feeling the tightness in her stomach building with each swipe, each lick. "Oh God…" She feels it coiling within her, but before she gets that point, she tugs his head up from between her legs. "I need you. Please."

He silently nods his head, gripping her tightly in his arms and pulling her to his chest before he carefully lifts her up and switches places with her. He sits down on the edge of the bed and bites his bottom lip, her body sliding against his chest as she settles down onto his lap. She is pressed against his erection, the moist heat rubbing against him in the most delicious way.

Without saying a word, Kate reaches between them and wraps her hand around his hardness, a strangled groan escaping Rick's lips at her delicate touch. She trails her fingers over him, from base to tip at a languid pace. When she rubs her thumb over the sensitive head, he leans forward and plants a kiss to her chest; scattering pecks over the golden skin.

His hands dance on her lower back. He then moves one hand over her hips and dips it between her legs, feathering one fingertip into her folds, an involuntary moan escaping his lips as he begins to circle her clit.

Kate strokes him that much faster.

He's on the brink of losing control. He pulls his hand away from her heat and clasps her wrist, stilling her movements. "Now, Kate," he murmurs.

"Yes. Now," she agrees, rising up over him and guiding him into her. She sinks down slowly, taking him in inch by inch. Kate closes her eyes as she pauses, enjoying the feel of him filling her completely. "You feel… wow. So good."

She starts to move. Up and down, up and down. Rick can't speak, all words lost as he watches her move above him. His hands splay over her ass, helping her move faster and faster with each thrust.

"So good," she moans, gripping his shoulders tightly. "So close. Come with me, Rick."

He does.

"Kate—"

He digs his fingers even more into the soft flesh of her ass as he fills her, his body shaking slightly with his release. He can feel her walls tightening around him and it only prolongs the pleasure.

Minutes pass by and they are still wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies slick with sweat. Leaning back, Rick tugs Kate with him onto the bed, their legs dangling over the edge. She lifts up off of him and curls into his side, her hand resting on his chest as she places her cheek on his shoulder. He presses a kiss to her forehead, his hand running up and down her back as they remain in silence, taking in deep breaths and reveling in the moment.

They almost didn't make it here. Had things gone differently today, this wouldn't have happened and they wouldn't be where they are now.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she tells him softly.

Bringing both arms around her, Rick hugs her tighter and, in just as soft of a voice, he says, "It's because of you. You kept me alive while I was in that bank. If it hadn't been for you, Kate, I don't think I would have had the strength to make it." He places his lips to her forehead again in a kiss. "You saved me."

There's a beat of silence. Kate then chuckles lightly before saying, "Yeah, and to think I thought we were even on that front."

That makes him laugh too. "Shall I review my nine again?" He starts going through the list once more without hesitation. "Let's see, the first one was when…"

Kate shakes her head and leans up on an elbow as she ducks her head down to press her mouth against his, stopping his rant. "Shut up and kiss me, Castle," she says above his mouth.

He eagerly complies.

* * *

 **Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
